


Gosho Boys: 3D1T

by NeonBlackRoseRevived



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: BFF Mode, Can be considered a AU, Cussing, Devious!Conan, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gosho Boys, Hakuba is really a big sap, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at tagging, Kaito needs a hug, Keep Kaito AWAY from sugar, Magic, Never let Conan be bored, No Slash!, Other, Phobia of Fish, Random - Freeform, Secrets, Somewhat Native!Conan, There is more characters then who's tagged, bonding between bros, conan needs a hug, hakuba needs a hug, heiji needs a hug, murders, perverted jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonBlackRoseRevived/pseuds/NeonBlackRoseRevived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically each chapter is telling the daily life of our four favorite boys when they meet on a daily basis. No real plot just random prompts mostly but have a ordered timeline. So Heiji and Conan stay with Kaito for about a week and then add Hakuba to the mix! Genre differs!!!! From comedy to angst, etc. if there's anything you want to see feel free to PM me or leave a comment! No slash! Just bros being bros!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!!!!!!!!

Chapter One: SleepOver??

If anyone asked him whose fault it was, then Conan would say that it was all Hattori's fault after all he was the one who suggested to Ran that they stay with 'Kaito-Nissan' while she went to a karate tournament for the next week and since Hattori and Kazuha had about a week worth of vacation they both came to Beika only Kazuha left with Ran and Hattori was to stay behind with Conan at Kaito's house....... Not that they told him that they were coming over in the first place, but the   
look on Kaito's face when Conan and Hattori showed up at his door made Conan forgive Hattori. Just a little bit.


	2. Meet & Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Heiji and Conan are at Kaito's house, how will you react if two detectives suddenly showed up at your house unannounced? Especially when you're a world renowned thief.

The doorbell rang about four times before Kaito remembered that he was the only one at the house, his mother left for a vacation in Las Vegas about two days ago. Stumbling out of bed Kaito hurried to the door when whoever was there began to ring the doorbell and knock repeatedly. However he hesitated to open the door knowing that no one who came to mind would ever assault his door like whoever was out there now.  
"Kaito-Nissan! Heiji-Nissan is going to break down your door if you don't open up~!"  
A little kids voice yelled through the door.  
Kaito's eyes widened, 'Tantei-kun?!'  
Almost without thinking, Kaito threw the door open and swept his Tantei-kun up into a bone crushing hug, one that he was immediately kicked in the shin for giving just as he set Tantei-kun-er Conan-kun down.  
It's only been a month since Conan had found out his identity as Kaitou Kid, although Kaito still never learned how Conan found out. But in that month they've only seen each other twice and that was when kid held a heist and Conan called out his real name just before he jumped off the roof, he almost forgot to control his hang glider he was so shocked, and the second time was when he and Aoko went to Beika and met the detective boys by chance and while they hung out for the day a murder took place where the culprit held Ta-Conan at gun point. Since then Kaito has been jumping at almost everything thinking that it was the police or the miniature detective himself come to arrest him.  
Though he was curious......."What are you doing here?"  
"Blame him." Conan-kun all but seethed pointing to a dark skinned teenager standing next to him.  
Kaito blinked. In the back of his mind be remembered the teen in front of him was Hattori Heiji high school detective from Osaka. Then the panic began to settle in. Luckily he had a pretty good poker face and managed to mask his emotions although out of the corner of his eye he saw Conan giving him a weird look.  
"Ah! Hello Hattori-kun!" Kaito grinned widely, "Conan-chan told me so much about you!"  
"Chan?!" Conan narrowed his eyes at Kaito just as Heiji spoke.  
"Ya the Kaito, K-er Conan-kun told me ab'ut. Ya look a lot like Kudo!" Hattori stated leaning towards Kaito, "and ya know my name but I'm Heiji and we'll be staying wit'cha for a bit."  
"Okay-Wait. What?!" Kaito reeled back staring at the both of them in something akin to horror, "WHY?!"  
"K-ah da kids neechan told me ab'ut him making a new friend, so I figured we could all hang out for the week here." Heiji grinned sliding past Kaito and into the house.  
Kaito was a little surprised that Heiji's Osaka accent wasn't as heavy as he thought it'd be, but then he remembered how Tantei-kun said Heiji was trying to control it.  
"Wait why here? Why not the agency?" Kaito was actually proud of himself for not freaking out as badly as he probably should be.  
"Ya got more room." Was all Heiji said before walking around the corner to where the kitchen was.  
Kaito stared after him in shock, until he heard a quiet snort of laughter behind him.  
Kaito whirled around in a matter of seconds, "What are you doing?! Is that your plan? To come here and look for clues to have me arrested? It that it?"  
Because Kaito suddenly stood back up and all but ran into the kitchen when he heard a crash, he didn't see the look of hurt that plastered itself over Conan's face before his features smoothed out, emotionless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if any of the characters seem out of character

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah they're a little short but as time goes on they'll get longer!!!!


End file.
